It's disgusting how I love Garfield Logan
by Clove and Scarlet
Summary: Different version of my first story, it makes much more sense. Hi my name is Caravia Amacy. Coral to you Earthlings, I'm twelve thousand and five years but I'm twelve on your planet, Kay?
1. Chapter 1A

Name: Caravia Amacy (Coral Coby)

Age: twelve... Thousand and five years (I go as twelve here on earth though)

Color: Pink and Red.

Power: Venom, control of all reptiles, regrow limbs, can talk to all animals, seeing threw earth vibrations (her sixth sense), super jump.

Eye: Green snake eyes (Gavda) Different blues (Earth).

Hair color: purple (Gavda) Black (Earth)

Family: Gamaranda *Oceana* (Older Sister)

Clothes: (Normal) pretty red snake-skin dress, black leggins, red snake-skin boots, a necklace with a CA on it and a red jewel, and a Green snake-skin bow all artifical for the animal lovers out there.

Personality: evil at times, nice (Sometimes), aggravated.

Fears: None!

Past: I was born in Gavda (a planet just outside the milkyway) but when I was five hundred years old my Mother died, then my father died in a war that wasn't even my planets business to begin with, then my older sister Gamaranda (Oceana on your planet) betrayed my planet by leaving to the enemy planet (But it was only to protect me) and at the moment I'm in a spaceship.

No One's P.O.V.

**Caravia Amacy grabbed the controls of her ship.**

"Gorva komba sema!" She yelled in her Gavadian language. "OMERAGE COMBA!" Her ship crashed. "Gomba comba kia." She kicked the remains of the ship. "Piece of junk." She kicked it. Her scales turned to pale white skin, her purple hair that went to the ground became short butt length black hair, and her green snake eyes became different colored lues.

She ran away from the site, healing quickly. Eventually she got to a place called Gotham. "Gotham, I'm guessing I can get something pretty cheap 'round here." She muttered, seeing an old looking hotel it was only about fifty dollars a day and she had gotten money from her sister before she left, no idea how Gamaranda had gotten it but didn't question it. "Can I get a room?"

"Aren't you alittle young to be alone?" The Goth girl asked, she had black hair brown eyes and was wearing alot of black. Coby thought it was fitting because _Goth_-am

"Aren't you alittle young to be working here?" Coral raised an eyebrow.

"Point taken. Here." She handed Coral her key-card.

"Thanks." Coral handed her some money then walked off and into her room. "Gova Gupta." She muttered seeing her room. "Nasty." There was still food from the last people. The room hadn't even been cleaned, she figured.

_What I would give to be home._

She thought, her old life wasn't that good but it was better than this.

She put her backpack on the ground and took out a CD, it was a 'mixed tape' of Ke$ha Coral's cousin had gotten from earth a couple years ago, her and Gamaranda always listened to it but their favorite was _disgusting _which was also the word she would use to describe the room. The songs played as she cleaned the room.

_"It's disgusting, how I love you.  
God, I hate me. I could kill you.  
Cause your messing up my name.  
Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.  
It's disgusting.  
It's disgusting, how you_ _changed me.  
From a bandit to a baby.  
Thinking about gotta change my name,  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.  
Look at what you do to me._  
_It's disgusting_." She sang along to the CD.

Once Coral was done she stood in the middle of the room. "What to do, what to do?" She saw the TV and investigated it. "Okay, where's the remote?" She pressed the 'On' button. "Common, now. Don't make me die of boredom." Coral noticed it was unplugged, shrugging and plugging it back in, it electricuted her. "Ow! Ramacara!" She yelled, mostly from shock because it didn't hurt her much she had just been in a ship crash and she was barely bruised, being shocked was nothing.

Coral opened her eyes, when had she gone to sleep? What time was it? She looked out the window, the sun wasn't even out yet but she wasn't tired anymore.

_5:23 _the clock on the wall blared in big red lights.

She realised she was on the ground and climbed into the bed which had the sheets she had brought from her home. She layed there for a while thinking about what had happened when she left.

_"Caravia listen to me, I want you to go to earth. You'll be safe there, you have no part in my feud." Gamaranda said to me. _

_"But Gam-"_

_"Caravia get in that ship, take this it'll keep you safe. I promise." Caravia nodded, taking the backpack from_ _her and getting in the ship._

What did she mean? Was it the money in the bag so she could keep herself safe? There wasn't any weapons there was food and water and all but how would that keep her safe? What the heck was her sister talking about, the sheets definatly weren't gonna save her... Unless they had some awesome super power which was just ridiculously dumb and strange. She could just imagine it.

_In a world where all washers and dryers have been erased, one sheet will rise to save the day and return washer dryers to the earth. That's sheets name is... NAMELESS SHEET! Because you don't name sheets. There will be action, there will be love, and there will be washing and drying! The epic blockbuster of the year: Nameless sheet! In theaters summer 2015._

Coral giggled at the thought. "That's nice..." She muttered as she vered herself back into sleep.

"Vemon coban mogasian mogaian." Coral muttered in the sleep. "Gavasia jowas fasean." Her eyes snapped open. "Bad dream." She muttered. "What shall I do to waste time today?"

_11:15_

"Maybe I can bother that goth girl." Coral changed into the extra clothes she found in the bag.

"Hey kid, whats up?" She asked.

"Hey Gothy." Coral greeted.

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not goth, I like black. There's a difference, and my name is Camacazi."

"Greetings Camacazi, my name's Coral Coby."

"I know we met yesterday. Is Coby your last name."

"No, middle. My last name is... Complicated."

"I get it my last name is Cavaciscia."

"Camacazi Cavaciscia?" Coral raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, my parents were wierd." Camacazi noticed Coral look down. "You don't have parents either, do you?" Coral shook her head.

_"Either? _You don't have any?" Coral cocked her head.

"No, I stay with my Uncle. That's why I work here." Camacazi answered.

"Oh, well. What do you think I could do to make money?" Coral asked.

"My friend Olive works at a shelter somewhere in the country area she's coming any minute." Just then a girl walked in, about sixteen she had curly red hair and green eyes, a country girl if Coral's ever seen one. Which she hasn't but she assumed that's what one would look like.

"Hey Cami." She said in an accent.

"Hey Olive, what's up?" Camacazi asked happily

_Definatly _not _goth. _Coral thought.

"Just visiting before going to work." Olive said.

"You still have a job opening there, right?"

"Yup, why?" Olive asked.

"This kid right here, she wants a job." Camacazi answered, rubbing her hand over Coral's hair.

"Do they have snakes there?!" Coral asked, turning to Olive.

"Of course, why would it not?" Olive asked. "What's your name?"

"Coral Coby."

"Nice to meet you Coral, I'm Olive."

**I'll post the rest of this later, but I need to go to bed. Please review!**


	2. chapter 1B

No one's P.O.V.

"So Coral, what brings ya to the not so wonderful Gotham City?" Olive asked looking at her small passanger in her backseat through the window.

"Hmm? Oh _Got Ham City_... A spaceship." Coral answered.

Olive laughed. "Sure it was, it's okay if you don't want to tell me." Coral shrugged, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Uh, what other kinds of animals do they have. I'm figuring dogs, cat, and you told me they have snakes." Coral mentioned.

"Well they have Chinchilla's, fish, reptiles, birds, ferrets, bunnies, flying squirels, sugar gliders, hamsters, lambs, goats, I think we just got a monkey, the list never ends." Olive said. "We're here."

"Gavadilion's petting zoo/pet store." Coral read. "You forgot cows, horses, deer, oh and is that a giraff."

"Possibly. Who knows. If there is, I wasn't told about it." Olive mused, getting out the car. "So I take it you love animals."

"You have no idea." Coral muttered, getting out the car but was stuck in the seatbelt. _"YOUR CAR IS EATING ME!"_ She yelled.

"Coral, your seatbelt." Olive laughed at her, helping her out.

"Oh, right... I knew that." Coral excused following Olive.

"Mom! I'm here!" Olive yelled suddenly, making Coral jump.

"Olive, who's your friend?" A woman that looked like an older version of Olive asked.

"This is Coral, she needs a job. She really loves animal, I gave her a quiz and she knew everything. Can we keep her, please?" Olive begged.

"If you mean give her a job, no we have enough people working here." The woman said.

"But-but-but-but. MOM! You told me the other day we needed more workers."

"I said we needed more volunteers not workers-"

"I'll work for free." Coral interupted.

Olive looked at her. "But don't you need money?" She asked.

"I'll work something out." Coral promised.

Central City,

"Just enough to keep going." The green eyed girl commented, shoving money into a bag. "I've seen millions of people stealing here, maybe it's not illegal here. Either that or the police _really _suck. I've been in Gotham for like one day and I've seen three banks getting robbed."

"Y'know, you seem really young to rob banks." A voice said, she quickly turned around in a flurry of purple hair.

"I am, girls gotta do what a girls gotta do."

"You're green, cool. Are you like related to Miss Martian or something?" Kid Flash asked running up to her and examining her.

"Um... Not that I know of." She said in a strange accent. "Who are you."

"I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, and over there's Beast Boy." He answered.

"Never heard of you."

"We've never heard of you."

Her lips turned into a smirk. "Wouldn't expect you to, I'm Cobra." She glanced at the money. "So I'm guessing stealing _is _illegal on your planet."

They nodded. "Big time." Beast Boyi said.

"Oh, uh... S-Sorry about this. I won't do it again." Her scales turned grey as she let out a spray, the three hero's passed out as the girl grabbed her bag. "I'm sorry." She appoligized at the sleeping hero's. "Wasn't there three? Kid Flash, Traffic light... W-where's the green one?"

"Here." He turned into a gorilla and grabbed her, she squirted venom at his arms and he dropped her.

"How'd you get away from my venom?!" She yelled, angry at him.

"I hid in a drawer as a bug." He answered as he was changing into another animal.

"That doesn't explain anything!" She sprayed more venom from her hands. She bared her sharp teeth.

He morphed into a snake to get away.

"Snake, big mistake." Her eyes glowed.

_You are under my comand... SLEEP! _Beast Boy passed

**please review and tell me if I should not make her a sorta villian. I wasn't sure but I already wrote it**


	3. Chapter 2

**before the ending, I was going to do it after but I changed my mind**

**Chapter 2**

** 5:58 A.M.**

"Crud crud crud _crud_! I have no idea where I'm going anymore." Cobra muttered.

"So, where are you planning on going? You're secret snake layer." Beast Boy said, Cobra rolled her eyes.

"Typical for someone like you to figure that." She said, placing her back against the wall.

"Like who? Green? I've got news for you, you're green to." Beast Boy said, Cobra smirked and retracted her scales leaving white skin.

"No, I meant a 'super-hero' that's what you are right? My big sister told me about you people." She laughed. "Some of you wear your underwear outside you pants."

"That's super-man." Beast Boy stared at her. "Where's your bag of money?"

"I left it there, I thought it wasn't illegal here because I saw lots of people doing it." She shrugged. "You won't have to worry about me again. Bye Beast Boy." She sprayed at him, he fell. "It's almost too easy." She left, jumping into the building. "But I won't be doing this again." And she was gone.

_I'm not gonna tell Robin and Kid Flash about being beaten by a girl- Again._

Cobra's P.O.V.

"Hey, Salem." I said to my new Cat.

_Hey, Gavdian-_

"I'm not the one who changed you into the cat. Now shut it!" I yelled, jumping up to get to get my fruit. "I'm too short." I made a stool out of venom. "Yes! I am successful!" I opened up the can and flies flew out of it. "I'm starting to regret not taking the money."

_Well, if you asked me. Your powers-_

"I'm making a new rule. No more talking about world domination." I said, rolling my eyes. A fly flew infront of me. "This has to be the reptile talking." I ate the bug. "Oh, that's so gross. But strangely satisfying."

_At least you don't eat rats._

"Yet; If my life keeps going the same I'll be eating rats and on the streets in a week. Then in a month I'll be dead." I groaned, hitting my head on the table. "I wanna go home."

_Take over the-_

"No world domination!" I yelled. "I'm going to bed, wake me up when you take over the world."

_Not a bad idea-_

"I was kidding!"

**Sorry it's short but I'm trying to update just incase I might not be able to for a while. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3 I beat up BB Again

**Hi all! Thanks for reading my stories, this chapter had a bit of help from Scarlet!**

_**We totally own young justice... NOT!**_

**Chapter 3**

**Coral's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes a bit; I was still in Gavdian form. Where's my alarm clock? Agh, Salem knocked it down and it's on its face, now I have to reset it.

"Wake up!" Salem yelled, and it wasn't in anima-kinesis form **(Sorry, it's a new word I made up. It's Animal and telekinesis mixed together)**

"You talk? Like for real?" I asked.

"Well duh. I was a person once." He said in a bored expression.

"Oh, any idea what time it is?" I asked.

"Why don't you check the sun." He said in the same expression.

I shook my head. "That would mean opening the window, and yesterday there was a fat man taking a bath." I relived the horrible memory and squeaked. "Freaky stuff." I walked over to the window and opened the curtains. I saw the green boy. I screamed and shot venom through the window knocking him off, Ohhhhh and there's the naked guy."

I shielded my eyes before remembering what I was doing, I jumped out the window and next to the boy. I waited impatiently, resting myself on the wall.

"You gonna get up today or what?" I asked, inspecting my lizard nails. Oh yeah, I have sharp nails like lizards they're thick.

"What's your problem, girl?" He groaned standing up.

"Uh, my name's not 'girl' it's Cobra. You don't see me going around calling you 'boy' now do you?"

"No, but-" Before he could finish I pinned him to the wall.

"Sorry, I'm not very polite. May you tell me why you were staring in my window?"

"I-"

"Wrong answer!" I went to punch him in the face but he turned into a fly and stood a few feet away.

"I'm not being beaten by a girl." He said, I laughed.

"For the _third _time." I let out a few more laughs before getting serious. "What were you doing? Because I've had alot of alot of stalkers in my life and I'll-"

"No, no, no! I'm just checking to make sure you're not stealing anything." I groaned.

"I didn't know it was illegal, okay! I had no idea I was doing anything wrong." I yelled. "So deal with it!" I poked his chest.

"You stunned three super-heroes." Beast Boy said.

"Stunned is the key word there, green bean." I crossed my arms. "I could've killed you if I wanted to. But I didn't." I pointed out.

"You're really helping your case here, Cobi." Beast Boy said sarcastically.

"My name's not Cobi!" I yelled, nearly turning my scales red. Yes I can do that if I get mad enough. "Garfield."

"H-How did you?" He asked, I smirked.

"You turn into animals." I shrugged. "I don't know how I do it but somehow I do."

"Do what?" He asked.

I smirked. "Figure that one out yourself." And like all of my conversations with the green boy I squirted him with my venom. "Bye Bye Beast Boy." I went into his brain and destroyed the memories of how to get to my home. Perks of being able to talk to animals. I then dragged him off to somewhere else.

_Break_

"Wow! You sure do have an active imagination, Coral." Olive gushed, I sighed. I'm _so _glad she thinks I'm making it up because she'd know everything I did.

"Y-Yeah. It's definitely active." I smiled, going back to feeding the puppy.

_Can I have a little bit more, sometimes another dog comes and takes my food. _The small polka-dotted pup said. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure! Anything for a friend." I smiled sweetly at the pup, giving it more.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Olive asked excitedly.

I winced. "Do what for you?"

She smiled widely. "Well..."

**Please...**

**Please...**

**Please...**

**Please review! We're up really late to write this chapter, it was fun to write**


	5. Chapter 4 Justice league Idon't own them

**Hi! It took me two days to write this chapter mostly because of short time to write. I hope you review pwetty pwease! *Uses big puppy eyes* You can't resist my cuteness! Beware the eight-year-old power of cuteness!**

**I do not own young justice I own Cobra, Gavda, Cobra's family, this story, my computer that I used to write this on, and I also own my new puppy.**

_**ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, aliens and astronauts. I present to you... **__**Chapter Four.**_

_**(Even though this document is labeled ccs 5)**_

Chapter four

Coral's P.O.V.

I sat at Olive's table, dressed in a pink outfit she gave me.

"And this is my little sister Amy, Amy this is my boyfriend Josh." I looked up.

_She's talking to you. _Salem told me from under the table.

_Oh, I'm Amy aren't I? _I asked.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" I said happily.

_I'm supposed to be happy aren't I? _I asked Salem.

_Yes, you numbskull. _I kicked him and he squealed.

"What was that?" Josh asked; I rolled my eyes.

_He's kinda cute, but he's an idiot. _I commented to Salem.

"My phone." I answered.

"Shouldn't you answer it?" He asked, I shook my head.

"Nah, just a text from a butthead." I smiled, Olive gave me a look. "So Olive, what are we enjoying for supper?" I asked, smiling.

"Just some soup and some chicken."

"That was the worst night ev- ah, someone's in our room." I turned into my reptile form and entered the room. "Alright you crazy- What are you doing here?! You creepy green stalker?!"

"Temper..." He muttered, then shot me with something.

"You forgot one thing." I took it out. "I'm immune to any kind of poison." I shot him with my venom.

He smirked. "I am too."

My eyes widened. "Y-You! You-" I stopped myself from yelling and just started clawing at him. "Why are you stalking me?!" I continued clawing at him, he rolled his eyes and grabbed my wrist. I pushed him down. "Stop it! Agh, let me go!" I freaked out and started punching him. Finally I just gave up, I looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please, just quit it." I begged.

"Just come with me, I promise I won't hurt you." I narrowed my eyes, inspecting his brain without him knowing.

"Okay." he helped me up. "If you do I'll remove that suit of yours and make sure my venom gets you."

He smiled. "Common, we're going back to see-"

"The Team? Ya, I know." he gave me a look before walking out the fire escape with me.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

I smiled. "Same way I know your name." I jumped off the escape and onto the ground and leaned against the wall. I always managed this position whenever I seen this boy. I laughed thinking about how I had thrown him off the window just today.

"What's so funny?" Beast Boy asked me after flying down as a bird.

"Oh, just thinkin'." I laughed again. "So, take me to your leader." I joked. He whistled and I heard something, he started walking into mid-air. I felt the ship. "How could I have missed that?" I muttered, I hesitated. "A-Are you sure that's..."

"Safe? Positive." He ran down, grabbing my hand and ran back up.

"Whoa, this is cooler than mine." I muttered, looking around it.

"You have a spaceship?" Beast Boy asked.

"Uh... Only a model." I said nervously.

"Hey Beast Boy, is this your new girlfriend?" I saw a green girl with orange hair.

I noticed he was still holding my hand, I wiggled it free. "Me? His girlfriend? No way!" I said defensively. "You must be Miss Martian, Garfield's adoptive sister." I held my hand out smirking at Beast Boy's face.

"How do you know this stuff?!" He yelled at me.

I giggled. "Hi you apparently know who I am who are- Caravia?!" She ran up to me and hugged me.

"M'gann? How did I fail to figure it out?" I asked, hugging her back.

"You know each other?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes! She used to come visit Mars with her father."

I rubbed my arm. "Please don't talk about it. He... Died." She paused.

"Oh, sorry Cara I didn't- What about Gama?"

"Abandoned me." I lied, that was my story though. I sat in a chair being strapped in.

"So, you know so much about me and you call me a stalker." Beast Boy commented trying to lighten the mood, I rolled my eyes.

"It's technically not my fault." I pushed purple hair out of my face. "I automatically scanned your brain and got _way _too much." I shrugged. "I can talk to all animals and since you turn into animals so I hacked my way into your brain and ended up with all your memories and my stupid identic memory made sure I remembered _everything_." I admitted.

"Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have asked. So, what can you do."

"Well, I can sing, dance, and I can swim." I said sarcastically.

"Powers." BB rolled his eyes.

"Well I can spray Venom and once it's out I can do whatever I want with it, I can control of all reptiles, regrow my limbs which makes me heal quickly, I can talk to all animals, I can also see through earth vibrations, I can jump very high, when I get 'more experience' I can do really cool stuff like turn into reptiles which I can only half do at the moment." I gestured to all of me. "And soon I'll be able to make big dragon wings on my back." I made really small ones appear. "I think they'll be black."

"Cool, so I'm guessing you know what my powers are." I rolled my eyes.

"You received a blood transfusion from Miss Martian after being injured in an explosion. Your eyes became green, and over time so did your body. Your body also acquired the ability to Shape-shift from the transfusion." I said, zoning out

I felt his eyes on me. I looked over and jumped.

"What? I didn't mean to steal your memories... It just. Happened!"

"Okay, we're here."

"So, you're Caravia Amacy the Gavdian princess." Batman inspected, my eyes mentally widened.

_Did I Forget to mention that? Yeah, I'm a princess. _

"Who wants to know?" I asked toughly, crossing my arms.

_I kinda have to act like this, my big sister said don't trust humans. I don't trust Olive or Camacazi all the way and Beast Boy's DNA indicates he's part Martian so I can kinda trust him that doesn't mean he's my friend and Miss Maritain well... Just look at her name._

Batman narrowed his eyes behind his mask. "The bat-glares don't scare me, Bats." I smirked.

"Yes Batman this is Caravia Amacy." Miss Martian answered, I rolled my eyes.

_M'gann... _I whined to her within her mind.

_Its okay you can trust them. _She promised.

"So, what do you people want?" I asked, the entire Justice League was standing in front of me. Okay so just Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Martian Manhunter. Then there were a few others more like side-kicks though.

"They wanted to know if you wanted to be part of the team! To continue your father's legacy." M'gann interrupted before anyone could speak.

"Thank you Miss Martian." I said. "At least someone answers questions around here." I paused. "What about my father's legacy?"

"Your father was part of the Justice League." Wonder Woman said.

"He-he... WHAT?!"

C

C

C

C

C

C

**R&R PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi! This is my longest chapter yet! And it's fairly good, don't wanna get to cocky it's the worst trait. I hope you review! There might be another chapter today. Please review! **

**We shant ever own young justice. Do we really have to do this every time?**

**C****hapter five**

"Can you believe it Salem? I'm part of the Justice League!" I exclaimed walking to the remnants of my ship

"When you get older." He interjected.

"I'm actually gonna be important not just some cruddy girl with a tiara and a fruffy dress." I said, excitedly. I heard a ringing. "What's that?" I asked.

"Sounds like it's coming from your bag." Salem said. I took it off.

"Um... Hello?" I asked. A hologram came out and I through the bag on the ground.

_"Cara? Cara is that you?" My eyes widened as the hologram became less fuzzy._

"Gama? Why are you on a hologram?" I asked.

_"I just wanted to make sure you're safe, where are you staying? What has happened? Did you trust humans? Where are you going? Who's the cat?"_

"Yes I'm fine. I'm staying at a cheap hotel; nothing really exciting except I'm gonna be on The Team, No not really, to find the remnants of my ship, this is my cat Salem." I answered.

_"Hold up, did you just say 'The Team'? Like the side-kicks to the Justice League?" I nodded. "And not really?" _

"I don't know if I really trust them but still I half way- No quarter way trust them just a wittle bit." I said in a baby voice, she always forgives me when I use the baby voice. "Fowgive me pwetty pwease."

_"Its fine, if you know not to tell them about you being a... You know what..."_ _Gama said. I nodded._

"I won't. I promise." I nodded.

_"One more thing, y'know your bag." I nodded. "Did you find the dragon toy?" _

"Yeah?"

_"It's a real dragon, just say the word 'real' and it'll become a real dragon."_

"Cool... Uh... Did you know that Dad was...? Uh... Part of the Justice League?"

_"No..." _

"You're a terrible liar. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?"

_"Because he told me not to." _

"When?! After he died?!" I yelled.

_"Sister, you know that's not..." _

"I bet you know all of his and Mom's secrets! And didn't even think about telling me!"

_"YOU KNOW THE RULE!"_

I paused. "Yes Gama. I'm sorry."

_Gama looked back. "I gotta go. See you soon. And don't go to-" _

_Transmition Interrupted_

_End Transmition_

"Don't go where?" Salem asked, I shrugged.

"To my ship?"

"Let's go anyway."

I shook my head. "No, I wouldn't doubt the government has already gotten to it."

"Why didn't you mention that earlier, before we did so much walking?"

"I didn't think about it." I answered, digging in my backpack. "Got it."

"You think she was serious about that? Our room is already crowded enough-"

"REAL!" I shouted, interrupted the stubborn cat. I smirked at him as it grew into a real dragon. "See, she told you. Hi boy, my name's Caravia Amacy but you can call me Coral." I smiled walking toward him. It started roaring.

_"Calm down!" _I yelled in his head.

It immediately calmed down. "Okay, so what's your name?"

_"I don't have one." _It said.

"Hmm... Blackwing?" I asked. "Nah, that's too close to nightwing my new 'leader's' super-hero name uh, what do you think Salem?"

"How about Gigantor?" Salem said, I glared at the cat. "What? He is the size of a bus."

"No, uh... COAL! You're black, just like coal." I laughed.

"What time is it? You have to get to the cave at 5:00."

"It's... 4:45. I have five minutes. Quick! Coal! What's your top speed?"

_"1,000." _

I smiled. "Awesome."

**C**

**C**

**C**

"So you have a dragon?" Beast Boy inspected coal.

"No, this is my flying bison." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"So, Cobra. Do you know anything about actual fighting?" Superboy asked.

"Yeah, I'm a three times black belt at in karate. I have fifty gymnastic trophies. Oh and I've trained with the best fighter on my planet." I answered. "So, I think I wouldn't die with any third rate villain or something. Don't wanna get too cocky. It's a very big weakness." I looked at Beast Boy. "Stop poking him! He hates that."

"Noted. Wait does that mean you've poked him?" He asked.

"No, my cat did." I crossed my arms. "So am I fighting anyone?" I asked.

"Yes, you'll be fighting a simulator robot." Nightwing said. "You just have to put out all the lights on it by punching or kicking it."

"Okay, sounds fun." I said. I saw out of the corner of my eye Nightwing pressing a button. I felt a door open behind me and turned a round. "Oh, you meant now." I muttered, waiting for it to attack me, when it did...

I jumped into the air and doing a spin kicking three lights then punching the last two one on the way down.

_"There are five more on the other side." Coal warned_

_"Kay, thanks." I said happily._

I flipped over its shoulder and kicked in two, I launched myself to the ground doing a back flip and landing on my feet feeling the spring I groaned. "Owwwwww..." I muttered to myself without anyone else hearing, except maybe Superboy because he gave me a look... Stupid super-hearing. I jumped back up landing on its head, I attached my feet to something and punching a light then flipping off and kicking the last two. It died and I landed on the ground smiling. "Done." I dusted off my hands.

"Well done Cobra." Nightwing said. He and Superboy left.

"Thanks Nightwing." I smiled. I walked over to Beast Boy and Coal, I looked around cautiously. "You don't happen to have any raw fish do you? I don't really have money to spare right now." I said lowly rubbing the back of my head.

"Probably. Common."

"Stay here Coal." I told him, following Beast Boy.

I found him in a kitchen with a fridge open. "Whoa, I've never seen so much good looking food." I gawked.

"Aren't you a princess?" I groaned.

"Agh, yes but I wasn't allowed in the kitchen and I was only given tofu. It was so gross! They wanted to have skinny princesses in case of an attack or something. I've never even had sugar before."

"Sounds tough, one day we'll have to fix that." Beast Boy smiled.

"Uh... Okay." I took a fish and ran off to my dragon. "Here you go boy." I through it up and he ate it then spit it out.

_"There you go." _

"Uh, no thanks I'm good. You need it more than me." I promised and he ate it again, I wrinkled my nose. "I should say that's gross but I've eaten worse."

**C**

**C**

**C**

"Saaaaalllllleeeeemmmmmmm, common do it!" I ordered the cat.

"I don't want to."

"Do it Salem! Or I'll sick Coal on you!" I yelled.

"Fine." He jumped into the trash. "I found a bag of bread. It's not even open."

"Score! Okay, let's go back to the apartment." I grabbed the bag and Salem before jumping on Coal's back and he flew off, you couldn't even see us at the speed he's going. "Okay okay quit your wining- What the heck man?!"

"So Cobi, do you always greet people like that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Quit perusing me!" I yelled. "We may be on the same team now, that doesn't mean I won't beat up your-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, I was just wandering if you wanted to live at the cave. You said you didn't have any money so I asked Nigh-"

"You told Nightwing!? Now he's gonna pity me! I don't wanna be pitied Green Bean, Only reason I told you is because you're M'gann's brother therefore I somewhat trust you. But not anymore!"

"I didn't tell Nightwing about you being... Not able to pay for certain necessities, I asked him if you could have a room at the cave and he said yes."

"Oh... The answers still no, living there would lead to questions and me answering them and I don't like being pitied."

"Well, do you have a CD player in this place? I brought some movies."

"I think so." I motioned to the TV ad what was under it. "But last time I tried to use that stupid thing it shocked me and I haven't really had to do anything with it since then."

"You were defeated... By a TV?" He laughed, I nodded.

"Not something I'm proud of. You tell a single person and I'll hurt you." I warned.

"So which one you wanna watch." He pulled out a bunch of movies.

"Um. Seriously? Batman?" I asked, glancing up and him and raising an eyebrow.

"I took some of M'gann's movies, and it's not like it has any part of his actual identity I'm pretty sure they made someone up."

"Well, let's watch that on. See how much we can make fun of the person who plays Batman."

"You mean the actor?"

I paused. "Uh... Yeah, that..." He set up the TV and sat next to me on the couch while the black cat and black dragon laid on my bed.


	7. Bloodlines

**Hiiiiiii! By the way the picture of this story is Coral just incase anyone didn't know! I particularly liked writing this chapter because it's the first one based of an actual episode! Please review to tell me what you think, they make my day!**

**Chapter Six**

I woke up and felt something warm wrapped around me, when had I gone to bed? Last I remember was watching Batman with Beast... Boy... My eyes popped open and I saw I was leaning against him and his arm was around me. I stood up. "Eww, Eww, Eww." I went get some of the germ-X I stole from the front desk and wiped myself down. I took out the communicator I got from Nightwing and called M'gann.

"Hello Caravia." She smiled.

"I woke up with your brother on my couch, where do I return him?" I asked.

"Um, weird question but easy answer. Just bring him back to the cave on Coal or you could use a Zeta-tube like I told you about." She answered.

"Okay, thank you M'gann." I smiled at her and hung up. "I think I'll just use the zeta-tubes Coal is still sleeping anyway." I muttered to myself. "I know you're not supposed to wake up someone unless it's an emergency or you'll be cursed so... Uh... I'll make a. Erm, a wagon." I created one with my venom and awkwardly placed Beast Boy inside of it; I opened the window and dragged it down the stairs.

"Grmm..." Beast Boy muttered, I look back and saw he was falling out. I made a strap and continued down the stairs. I got all the way down and shoved the wagon into the machine and jumped into it and pressed it and we appeared in the cave.

_ "Beast Boy B19. Cobra C1." _

"Here I come to save the day, with my little... Green... Wagon..." I muttered, jumping off the side of it and tugging on the strap. "Aw crud, I can't get it out." I made it all disappear and he fell on the ground. "Wow you're a heavy sleeper." I face palmed. "I used knock out juice to create that stupid wagon." I muttered, I grabbed his arms and started dragging him.

"Hey Cobra, is there any particular reason you're dragging Beast Boy?" Nightwing asked. I shook my head.

"Not really, it's fun." I answered.

"I'll get him, you can go do... Whatever it is you do." He told me.

I saluted. "Sir yes sir. I will now go figure out how to use my TV by myself." I walked back into the Zeta.

C

C

C

I sat in the room where I had talked to Nightwing earlier. I had nothing better to do with my time anyway. Then Robin III and Beast Boy walked in.

"Is that the Kroltean Intel?" Robin asked Nightwing.

"What Kroltean Intel?" Beast Boy asked Robin, I rolled my eyes plainly as I scratched Coal.

"The ones M'gann and J'ohn found on Melina island before it was destroyed." Nightwing answered.

"Ah, Noted." Beast Boy said.

"They're abducting people to use as guinea pigs. Hoping to find something inside us."

"What?" Robin asked.

"There's no English translation for it; closest translation is, metagene."

_"Like a gene from a meta-human?" Coal questioned. I shrugged._

"Metagene?" Robin asked.

"Never met a gene I didn't like!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"What does that-?"

_"WARNING: UNKOWN ENERGY IMPLUSE DETECTED" The kinda creepy computer announced. _

I stood up getting into a battle stance. I noticed the others were three. A ball of light filled the room. A weird looking machine entered the room, it opened and smoke came out of it and a boy came out.

"Tada!" He greeted with a pose.

"Computer, lock down base." Nightwing ordered.

"Well, I think we found our unknown energy impulse." Beast Boy said.

"Impulse? That's so crash! Edgy, dramatic, one word." The boy ran around the room. "Like Nightwing, Robin, Cobra, Coal, and Beast Boy. Well actually that's two words." He said running around us. "So is Blue Beetle! Is he here to?!" He asked and stood in the middle of the hallway. "Never mind _impulse _kind find that out for himself!"

"You three take him down, now!" Nightwing ordered, me and Robin ran off and Beast Boy changed into a Cheetah.

I ran into the living room and started spraying knock out acid.

"Whoa, calm down Snake-eyes." I rolled my eyes and filled the room with knock-out gas. But he was already gone.

"So you're a tourist? From the future?" Robin asked. Me and Beast Boy glanced at each other.

"Don't look so surprised. Half the meet at Comic Con are from my Era." Impulse explained.

"Do you really expect us to believe that?" I asked.

"Look guys, we should all be friends. I'm really one of you! Part of the heroic legacy, right? My name's Bart Allen, Grandson of Barry Allen. The flash!"

"Noted." Beast boy said.

"Not believed." I added.

"But noted." He finished.

"What's not to believe? I've got his speed amazing good look; frankly I can't wait to meet him... Back when he was in his prime."

"Coming all the way from the future must be tiring, here's a drink." Nightwing helped Impulse because he was currently tied up.

Impulse spit it out. "Oh, I get it. You need my spit, that's such a Dick Grayson thing to do. See I know things only Future boy would know Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Coral Coby Nicolette, Garfield Logan." Impulse named us.

"My last name's not Nicolette." I questioned.

"It's the fake one you make up." Impulse answered.

"Your name's Tim? And yours is... Dick?" Garfield asked.

_"What's so weird about the name Tim and Dick?" I asked Coal._

"Oops, spoilers. The secret Identity thing is so retro. You can call me Bart Allen, or Impulse, or Bart Allen Impulse it's all Crash."

"Is it possible he really is from the future?" Robin or Tim asked.

"Tell us something we don't know, yet! When do I become the leader of the team, when do I become part of the Justice League, when do I get my own reality series?"

"Sorry BB never was the best history student; besides I can't risk altering the time stream, then we're all feeling the mode." Impulse explained.

"And the mode... Would be bad?"

"Doesn't get any worse it's always better to crash the mode."

"... Noted...?"

_"Recognized: Malcolm Duncan 810." _

"Oh, sounds like there's a door opening somewhere. Aaaannnddd that's my Que." He vibrated out of his cuffs and sped out.

"Don't worry guys paragon Falcon is the fastest bird alive." He turned into a green Falcon and took off after the long-gone Impulse.

"He's never gonna catch him." I smirked to myself.

"He doesn't stand a chance, does he?" Robin asked.

"Nope." Nightwing answered handing the cup of water to Robin. "But we should be able to track him."

"You planted a tracker?" Robin asked.

"Wouldn't that fall off at his speed?" I added.

"He drank it." Nightwing grinned.

"Microtraker in the water, nice." Robin smiled.

"Where's he going?" I asked, looking at the map that was absolutely foreign to me. I mean I've read English but I don't remember anything like this.

"He's headed for Central city." Nightwing answered picking up his phone and pressing speed-dial. "Hey, need your help."

_Later_

"His DNA matches both from you and Iris's DNA," Nightwing Told the Flash. "Also this thing is giving off both Zeta and Chronotron radiation."

"In theory, something you find on a time machine." Kid Flash said.

"Which means you are who you say you are." Flash grinned.

"Ha! Told ya. Anyway it's been Crash. But the future awaits, gotta run." He smiled. "See what I did with the run?" I heard some people groaned.

"Well, I can't wait to see you for the first time and to watch you grow up." Flash told his grand-son.

"That would be crash." Impulse hugged him and got into the time machine. There was a big bright light and Impulse walked out of it and kicking the machine.

"The whole things fried! Now I'm stuck in the stupid past!"

_Oh just super._

**R&R**


	8. Before the Dawn

**Chapter Seven**

Miss Martian floated around; invisible. She floated wall through wall until she found Impulse, Beast Boy, and Cobra. _"I've found Gar, Bart, and Cara."_ She said through mind link. _"They're unconscious but alive. No sign of La'gaan."_

_ "We've got a sign on Lagoon Boy, and Shimmer? Plus four civilians and the Teens we came with." Batgirl said. "We're unsupervised now, but Blue isn't accounted for. An escape could trigger a response, do we wait?"_

Miss Martian raised her hand and breaking the pods. She moved the three gently to the ground; she then floated to Beast Boy and shook him awake. "_Garfield?"_ She asked.

_"I knew you'd come for me." He said. "Are you shorter?" _

_"Huh? Oh! The water pressure outside made me shrink." _She said and returned to her normal size.

_"Thanks for the rescue! Gotta find Blue!" Impulse ran off. _

_"Impulse!" Miss Martian yelled to stop him from running, she was too late. _

The three left the room.

_"Which way?" Miss Martian asked. _

_ Beast Boy sniffed the air. "This way!" _

Aqualad crossed their path and Miss Martian gasped.

She Brain blasted him. Aqualad yelled then fell limply on the ground. Suddenly all his memories ran through her mind _everything _even the double agent plan. The orange Ninja appeared beside Aqualad, staring at Miss Martian.

_"Artemis." Miss Martian said through a mind link. _

_ "What have you done?" _

_ "I thought he killed you. I thought he deserved it." _

Beast Boy suddenly attacked, Tigress through a smoke bomb.

"I'll take mine you take yours. Consider yourself lucky, boy."

"Miss Martian, snap out of it! You did good!" Beast Boy yelled at his adoptive sister "You took out Aqualad, but there are still others that need our help, common snap out of it."

_Later_

Beast Boy was in the form of a Gorilla and was banging on some doors while Cobra was using acid in the doors.

_"Agh, can't you at least put the link back up...? Oh, thanks." Beast Boy said. Cobra rolled her eyes. "Now come on! We're sealed out of the docking bay! What's going on in there?!" _

_ "Don't know. We're cut off to board the bio-ship." Nightwing *Sorta* answered. _

_ "We're fighting Black Beetle and Shimmer. Bumblebee, Robin, and Lagoon Boy are already down and- Conner look out!" Wonder Girl said hastily. "Superboy is down its just batgirl and me now."_

_ Beast Boy turned to Miss Martian. "We've got to get in there." _

_ "How?" Miss Martian asked. _

_ "What do you mean how? Density shift!" _

_ "Oh, right I-I can do that." She walked towards the door. "I can still do that." She fell limp two feet inside._

"What happened?" Cobra asked before her purple hair was thrown in front of her face by a gust of wind.

"You guys okay?" Impulse asked.

"Yeah, where's Blue Beetle?" Beast Boy asked and Blue Beetle came walking in.

"We need to get through that door." Cobra said. Blue Beetle pressed the door it opened saw all of the team down except Batgirl. Blue Beetle let the unknown boy out of the room. Beast Boy bent down next to Miss Martian while Cobra and Impulse leaned next to Wondergirl.

"Do it." They heard Blue Beetle say as he suddenly got stronger.

"We need to get them all out, can you get wonder girl?" Batgirl asked Cobra

"I'm small but strong, don't worry about me." Cobra stated, grabbing Wondergirl and walking back into the ship, Wondergirl was taken from her by Impulse as she was running back she was hit by a wave and caught by Beast Boy.

"I thought Snakes could swim." He said, she rolled her eyes and stood up only to collapse again.

"Everyone's accounted for except for Blue!" Batgirl yelled.

"I'm going for him!" Impulse shouted only to be shot back by the waves.

"Nightwing, seal the hatch! Docking Bay is flooding our hole!" Batgirl yelled to Nightwing.

"Acknowledged!" Nightwing shouted back.

"But Blue!" Beast Boy yelled. He held Cobra and Impulse in both arms.

"We're no good to him if we drown!" Batgirl yelled. The ship left the docking bay, dodging attacks.

Lagoon Boy swam into the Bio-ship in a large bubble, returning him into the bioship

_Later_

"It's me! It's me!" Blue Beetle yelled.

Impulse smiled. "Course it is."

"Mission complete everyone, well done." Nightwing said. "Miss Martian care to take control?" Her eyes were still wide.

"She must still be basking in the glory of victory. She totally nailed Aqualad! It was awesome! It didn't really look like anything but it must've been awesome in their heads!" Beast Boy rambled.

**Coral's P.O.V.**

I walked up the fire escape and into my apartment window. "Hey Salem hey C- Who the heck are you?!" I yelled at the random man.

"My name is Joe Gama. I am from-" He was interrupted by my foot in his face then I made his arm go behind his back and I slammed him into the wall.

"I don't care who you are or where you're from. All I know is you're going into the trash can, MISTER!"

"I'm here to help you." He managed to get out.

"Maybe I don't want help." I growled.

"Coral! Down!" Camacazi yelled at me. I let him go.

` "Why?" I asked.

"He's from Social Services, my Uncle he... Told on you." She said, trying to figure out words I could understand.

"I understand what Social Services are, doesn't mean I want them snooping around in my home." I narrowed my eyes.

"Please, just get your stuff ready Coral." Camacazi said, nearly crying. We had gotten close, nearly a sister level.

"I will... give you a minute alone." He went into the bathroom.

"Alright, I'm outta here-"

"No, I don't wanna see you become a robber... Or worse."

"What do you mean?" I cocked my head.

"Nothing, just please go with this man."

"Y-You pity mean, don't you?" I asked, grabbing my back-pack.

"Yes- I-I mean no- I mean-"

"Salem, where's Coal?" I asked the cat.

_He's in the back-pack as a toy._

I nodded. "Got it." I hugged Camacazi. "Bye."

I heard the toilet flush right before I jumped out the window; my hood I was wearing was caught. "Don't think about it." The man warned before ushering me down the stairs.

"I know how to walk." I said, walking faster until I was all the way down stairs.

"Don't wanna risk you getting away." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh it's more than a risk." I muttered.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Oh nothing." I quipped.

"Get in the car." He ordered.

I huffed. "Rude." I muttered.

_"Do you trust him?" Salem asked. _

_"Pfft, the same second I ask Beast Boy on a date." I rolled my eyes. _

"So Joey, where is it we're going?" I asked.

"A foster home not far from here." He answered. "And my name's not Joey."

_"Y'know_ my life was fine until you came along."

"You're skinnier than a toothpick."

"Hmph, I was like this before my parents died." I grumbled.

"Sure you were. You aren't even on the database."

"Who said I never was?" I asked sarcastically.

"You hacked into a secure data-base to get yourself off the grid?"

I smirked. "Maybe."

"That's not an- Here we are now."

_"Whoopee." _I said sarcastically.

"Don't be smart, kid." He said.

"Want me to be stupid?" I said back, I got out of the car and walked inside.

"You the new kid?" A heavyset _(who am I kidding? That woman is FAT) _Woman asked.

"Unless you have more." I said.

"Don't be smart." She said.

"Why does everyone want me to be stupid around here?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"She's Coral." Joey said. I narrowed my eyes at the woman.

"Who are you?" I asked, suspicious of her.

"I'm Amy but you may address me as Miss Margret."

"I will address you Amy, you are no Miss M." I glared.

"You're not coming off good, little Missy." She poked me.

"Don't poke me! Don't worry; I'll be gone before tomorrow morning. Coming off good won't matter."

"I think not! Is that your cat?"

"Yeah, what of it?" I asked as if I cared.

"Give it to me! The pound will be here tomorrow."

"Touch my cat and I'll cook you and feed you to my _cat_, got it? Amy?"

"You will treat me with some respect-"

"Look lady! I'm not having a good day and you're not helping! So just give me my stupid room so I can find the stupid bed and I can go to sleep!" She went to slap me and I caught it. "Just show me to my room."

"Fine, Joe your assistance is no longer need."

"See ya, Joey!" I yelled.

"It's Joe." He said.

She grabbed my hand and started dragging me.

I got out of her grip. "Don't touch me." I ordered.

"This is your room; your new sister will be Brianna." She shoved me inside the room.

"Brianna Isabel Gafe, you." The pink hair'd and blue eyes girl said.

"Coral Coby Nicolette." I said, using the last name Impulse told her about.

"Your parent's liked the 'C's didn't they...? So, what's a little goody goody like you doing up so late at night." Brianna asked.

"I'm not a goody goody, I've stolen before. Or at least I tried to, I found out it was wrong and put it back..." I looked down.

"You're not helping your case honey, that's your bed right there." I simply nodded and put my stuff down and sat down looking into space. "You okay, kid? Look, sorry for mentioning your parents-"

"It's fine, I've had _lots _of time to heal. I just don't know what I'm gonna do now." I said, pulling my knees to my chest and toppling over.

"I heard you yelling at Amy, don't worry she's only here in the morning the rest of the time this is just a place we orphans stay for shelter and food."

"I thought it was a rule-"

"She doesn't follow the rules, she hates kids. She's only in it for the money." Brianna smiled.

"Oh."

"You know what she meant by sister don't you?" She asked.

"No."

"Well, I'm your older sister and we'll be together until one of us gets adopted. I get to take care of you or visa-versa _if _I'm sick, but we'll be best friend. Okay, kid?" I nodded.

"Okay." I squeaked.

"I like your cat, what's her name?" She asked.

"Salem and he's a boy."


	9. Forgot episode name

**soory bout it's shortness please review**

**Chapter Eight**

"Morning little sister." Brianna said.

"Morning big sister." I said to her, putting my shoes on.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere." I answered. "Gotta meet some... Friends. Common Salem." I jumped out the window; the cat came a few second later.

"Where are we going?"

"We have to fly on Coal to the Zeta and you can go to our old apartment." I looked around. "Real." We hoped on Coal and set off.

_Later_

I was sitting next to Beast Boy while I was forced to listen to Impulse tap his hand.

_Make it stop!_

Blue Beetle stopped Impulse' hand and his foot started tapping.

"Thank you Tye, Virgil." All of a sudden Blue Beetle stood up.

"Tye!" Then he paused. "Time to stretch." I rolled my eyes.

_Nice save._

A few kids later and I were called. I walked in.

"Um... Hi?" I offered. "I've been to therapy sessions before, they weren't exactly pleasant." I shivered at the flashbacks. "You're not gonna zap me with anything are you?"

"No, this isn't like the therapy session like on your planet."

"Oh, so you know." She nodded.

"I am part of the Justice League; I was there when you were first told. I admired how you stood your ground to Batman."

"Really? Not many like when I'm rude, except for-" I cut myself off.

"Who?"

"My new big sister, Brianna." I answered. "She's my roommate at the foster home where I was taken last night- b-but this isn't about my life, you just wanna know about yesterday."

"Yes, where you scared?" I shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I don't really remember much. Just the fact I was in pain, I don't think I've ever had stress before. I don't really stress things, something my father taught me." I answered.

"That's a good thing."

"Yes, I do remember being hit by that wave. How I could swim in it, I should be able to. I mean, snakes are great swimmers. I wouldn't even have given it a second thought if it wasn't for what Beast Boy said."

"What was it?"

_ "I thought snakes could swim."_ I answered. "It really bothered me for some reason."

"Why is that?"

"I'm not sure, but I wanna figure it out. Thank you Black Canary."

"Goodbye Cobra." I waved and walked out of the room.

_10:00 P.M. _

"Hey Coral, where were you? I made you diner." Brianna offered.

"Thanks Brianna, you didn't have to do that." I smiled.

"But I did, you're my little sister now. It's what I do." She handed me the bowl.

I gladly ate it up, and then I did something to catch her off guard. I hugged her.

"Thank you big sister, you're better than anything I could've expected here." She smiled and hugged me back.

"And you're not as much of a dweeb as I took you for." I gasped and punch her in the stomach playfully. "How old are you anyway? Ten, nine?"

"I just turned twelve, how old are you?"

"I'm fourteen." She answered. (Is Bart thirteen or fourteen?)

We brushed our teeth and went to bed, or at least we were supposed to. I pretended to fall asleep and Brianna climbed out the window.

"I knew your name was Cobi." I let out an 'ah' and fell out my bed.

"Why did I give you my address again?" I muttered, standing up.

"Because I'm your friend and you like me." Beast Boy offered. I shook my head.

"No, that's not it." I tapped my chin pretending I was thinking, he rolled his eyes and tapped my shoulder.

"Hey... I was wandering, you wanna just. Um..."

"Wanna what?" I asked.

"Go on a-" He was interrupted by my watch.

"Someone's robbing a bank, wanna come?" I asked.


	10. Chapter nine Jinx

**Sorry about the last chapter and this chapter's shortness it's only in the six hundreds on words. Please review. **

**I own young justice *Sarcasm***

**Chapter nine**

He nodded and jumped out the window.

The cat made kissing noises.

"Shut up cat, or I'll take you to the violin factory." I jumped out the window to.

"So, where are we going?" He asked.

I smiled, "Remember where we first met?" I asked happily.

"Yeah?"

"That's not where we're going." I started running.

_Later: After running._

"Alright, put down the bag and we'll let you off-" I was interrupted by being blasted with pink energy and thrown back into Beast Boy.

"Looks like you just ran out of luck." The girl said. she had pink hair into horns and pink cat eyes... She almost looked like- No way.

"If you knew my life story you'd know I've never had any." I through acid at her. She dodged it and through pink at me, it completely missed me. "Maybe you should go back to aim school."

She smirked while looking at the ceiling, I looked up and the ceiling gave out right above me.

"Cobi!" Beast Boy yelled and jumped on me, forcing me to roll away.

"O.o, a super-hero couple. How cute." I shoved Beast Boy off me and attacked her.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I yelled, pinning her to the ground.

"Seems like I've struck a nerve. My lucky day." She smirked, getting her hands loosing and shooting me into a table.

I growled and sat up. Beast Boy was already attacking her as a gorilla; I think he has a thing for them.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Jinx." She through Beast Boy off of her and onto me.

"Dude, you're heavy." I muttered. He morphed back into a boy.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"She's gone." I muttered. "I can defeat three super-heroes but not an amature robber."

"Why didn't you use some of that knock-out gas?" He asked.

"Something's up with my venom since we were captured." I answered. "It stopped being... Deadly." I walked out.

"Wait Cobra!" He yelled after me.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"You wanna, I don't know..."

"Spit it out." I said.

"Go out sometime?" My eyes widened.

"No Beast Boy, I'm sorry but I just can't do that. I'll explain later." I went to run off but turned around and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "But thanks for being so sweet to me." With that, I ran off as fast as I could possibly run. I looked back and saw Beast Boy just standing there... Stunned.

_That girl... I think she's Brianna._

**C**

**C**

**C**

I crawled back into my room, the second I was fully in I was attack hugged.

"Oh my god! I thought you were kidnapped! Where did you go?" Brianna demanded.

"I-I went out, with my friend."

"What's their name? Where did you go? Is this kid older than you?"

"Garfield, just to get some of my stuff, by one year."

"You're hanging out with a thirteen year old boy?" She asked.

"Yes, what wrong with that?" I asked cocking my head.

"Nothing." She said quickly.

"Where were you?" I asked her. "And are you wearing... Contacts?"

She quickly shook her head, I felt she was lying.

"You're Jinx aren't you?" I asked.

"How did you know? Were you and Garfield- You're that girl with purple hair?" She asked,

"Are you gonna attack me if I say yes?" I asked.

"No." She wasn't lying this time.

"I am."

"So we're sisters... But we're on opposite sides?"

"Yup." I sat in my bed and we talked about what we were gonna do if we crossed paths again.

**R&R: If you do I'll put Jinx with Impulse *If you've ever watch the teen titans episode _Lightspeed_ you'd know what I'm talking about* I own teen titans too**


	11. Chapter 10 ice skating

**Made from an IPod sorry**

"Hey Beast Boy." I said, not looking up from my paper coloring.

"Hey, what're you doing?" He asked, he took the paper from me. "I thought you couldn't go in the cold."

"I can, it just irritates me." I said taking back the paper the very DETAILED drawing of me ice skating.

"So you wanna to ice skating huh?" He asked, I nodded.

"I've always wanted to." I admitted pointing to the two pairs of ignored ice skates me and Brianna had in the corner.

He smirked. "Where's Coal?"

"In my pocket." I answered.

"Your sister gonna be home anytime soon?"

I shook my head. "Shouldn't be she's probably making out with her date right now."

"Common then." He grabbed the skates. "And dress warm."

My eyes widened and I grabbed a bunch of warm clothes and stepped into the bathroom, I came out with every part of my body covered but I wasn't like that kid from the Christmas Story, I could still move around freely.

"Okay, let's go." I took Coal out of my pocket.

"Real." I said an he became real and got really big. "So where are we going?" I asked, getting on.

"It's a surprise and I'm driving." I raised an eyebrow.

"You know how to drive him?" I asked.

"I fly all the time Cobi, It's fine."

"Yeah but he can be stub- ORN!" He took off and I grabbed onto Beast Boy holding onto him as tight as possible I think I might have stabbed him with my nail a bit too. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Hey Cobs, wake up, we're here." I opened my eyes.

"Where's here?" I asked him, he helped me off or at least tried to but I swatted him away. I looked around, it-it's SNOWING!

"We're at a skating pond to ice skate." He answered putting on Brianna's skates.

"Are you sure it's safe? It doesn't feel very sturdy." I said nervously, putting on my shoes as well.

"It's fine I promise." He assured me and helped me up. I looked at him unsurely.

"Alright, but are you sure you know how to skate? You don't look like you do."

"Well I've never ice skated but I've seen It on TV it doesn't look that hard." He admitted.

"I've done simulators on my planet... So maybe I have the upper hand here." I smiled, getting on the ice and spinning around doing figure eights and plenty of other things. "So, what do you think?" I asked, he smiled.

"Not so bad." He answered. "But how about we just do regular skating right now." He smiled and grabbed my hand, I froze. "So, wanna tell me why you don't like dates?"

I stared at him. "Oh... I uh, yeah sure... Okay so on my planet my sister, not my earth sister Brianna, met a boy named James and they got along well went out on a few dates and all but he was the Prince of a enemy planet and she went with him to rule his planet and left me on my planet alone so I figured the reason she left me is because of the data so to prevent that from happening to me I promised to myself I'd never go on a date but Beast Boy I really do- the ice is-" I pushed him onto real land and the ice cracked from under me and I fell into the water. I passed out instantly from shock

R n r


	12. Chapter 11 Aww God

**We no own the young justice**

Chapter** eleven**

**Beast Boy's P.O.V.**

"The ice is-" She pushed me off the ice and I heard her scream, she fell into the water.

"Cobi!?" I yelled before I jumped into the water as a seal, when I finally found her I grabbed her by my teeth and pulled her to the ground surface. "Cobi?" I asked after I changed back into a human, I listened to her heartbeat. Slow but steady... Probably just from her being part reptile, hopefully. I started doing CPR on her, I breathed into her mouth and she started coughing up water.

She shot up and we were two inches from each other's faces. "Uh... H-Hi." She said her green scales turning a little red. "S-So, what's up?" I could tell she was cold for obvious reasons.

"Just saving your life." I said sarcastically. "Now common, we've gotta get you home before you freeze to death."

"T-That's for the I-info." She tried to keep her sarcastic self but it wasn't really working. "I-I'd get up... B-But you're on top of me."

"Oh, right." I said awkwardly and stood up, I held a hand out for her but she shook her head and stood up shakily.

I walked over to Coal.

"S-Salem." She said into her watch.

"What do you want? I'm watching a Texas ranger marathon." She rolled her eyes.

"D-Do me a favor and t-test out the teleportation for me back to the r-room. T-Three."

"Whatever." He said. She grabbed onto me and Coal's saddle. We were instantly backed in her room.

"I-I'm gonna go change." She said and went into a bathroom.

"Out of my way lover boy, I'm watching TV." A girl voice came from behind me. I turned and saw a pink haired girl. "Did you not hear me, Green Bean? I'm watching TV, you're not transparent ya know."

I laughed at her silently and moved out of her way.

**Cobi's P.O.V.**

"Aren't you Coral's boyfri-" I covered my 'sisters' mouth.

"Shut-up Brianna!" I yelled. "God, what does it take to shut-you-up?" I asked sarcastically, something broke the window. Beast Boy and I got into fighting stance, but then I saw what it was. "It's okay Beast Boy." I said grabbing the glowing orb, it turned into a hologram and a Gavdian named Garb Welsage popped up.

"Caravia?"

"Yes Professor Garb." I answered. "What is it?"

"We need you to come back to your country; Gavdiers are starting to get worried."

"There's a reason I left Gavda Professor Garb. I was getting death threat, remember? That and your wife/My Gotbree pushed me into the ship."

"Yes well, they have stopped coming and we have the ball with the sister planets in a few weeks and things are going quite crazy without a good planner."

"Agh, fine Professor." I groaned.

"Thank you Princess Cara." The hologram and Orb disappeared.

"What was that?"

"And did he call you Princess Cara?"

"I have to go back to my planet."

**oooohhhhh de twist!**

**rNr i**


	13. To hammertime744

**Dear hammertime744, **

Thank you for your writing tips. I will make sure to keep these in mind for stories I might write in the future but right now I'm just writing how I want to and not really caring what anyone else thinks. I've read a lot of other stories with OCs and had a lot of reviews so I thought it was expectable. I was considering writing a new story with Starfire in it, like the one in Teen Titans but I'm not sure if she was ever mentioned or showed in any of the Young Justice episodes. I'm glad you've read to chapter eleven which has shown you like my story or at least tolerate it enough to make it to chapter eleven. I wish you'd had an account so I could ask you some questions about future stories. You may want to keep in mind that I am only eight and you should give me the benefit of the doubt but half of this story was created by a fourteen-year-old so was most of this letter.

(By the way I like your screen name)

Sorry for singling you out!


End file.
